Breaking the Ice
by LukeVVV27
Summary: When Moxie Mizutamari's best friend, Cheren Tōshō, gets kidnapped by their evil drama teacher, its up to him and another close friend, Luna Tsukiakari to save him. The catch: They only have one week. WARNING: YAOI! See inside for more details about why this is in the Fairy Tail category and other important things. I do not own the cover image!


**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! However, I must say a few things first. One, this isn't exactly a Fairy Tail fanfiction, though some characters may show up later. The OCs I'm using are ones I have created for Fairy Tail though, so I guess that's what I was thinking when I put it in this category. Two, I apologize, but I haven't really been working on Whispers of the Past lately. I don't really have any good ideas for it. But I have created another fanfiction which I will probably replace it with soon, so look out for that. Three, this is a yaoi, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this or post hateful reviews. Finally, I know I don't update a lot, but, you know, school, and sometimes I'm not inspired to write at all, or I'm inspired to write other things. So, sorry and I hope you guys understand. Now, after that long author's note, lets get on with it!**

* * *

"I'm in love with my best friend." A young black haired boy, Cheren Tōshō, stood in the center of the stage. 14 people sat in the audience, the drama class of Sainō Academy, listening intently. "Yes, I've noticed it before, but it's even stronger now. After all the time we've spent together, I just thought I should say. I'm in love with my best friend." As he finished, his gaze swept over the mostly intrigued audience. His two best friends, Moxie Mizutamari, who had dark blonde hair and was a bit short, and Luna Tsukiakari, who had long gray hair streaked with black and white, both wore expressions mixed with hope and jealousy. After Cheren walked off the stage and sat next to Moxie and Luna, who quickly smiled at him, the drama teacher, Junsuina Akui, took his place. He had light brown hair and wore a white un-buttoned shirt over a dark blue shirt and always carried a ruler. "Okay everyone; we still have a few minutes until the bell rings, so talk amongst yourselves until you are dismissed." Conversation filled the room as Akui seemingly disappeared into the shadows. Moxie jumped to his feet. "Man, that guy CREEPS. ME. OUT!" he exclaimed, putting emphasis on the last 3 words. Luna mumbled an agreement. "Anyway," he turned to face Cheren. "That wasn't directed at anyone… right?" He shot a nervous glance to Luna, who frowned at him. Cheren averted his gaze. "Hey, I heard there was a new café opening today, why don't we check it out later?"

"I've got a violin lesson today, so no." said Luna. "I can go! You know me, when do I ever have anything else to do?" Moxie said. Cheren nodded. "Okay. We can go tomorrow as well if you want to go then, Luna," he said flatly. "Okay." The bell signaling the end of the day rang, and the students all got up and exited out the door. "I've got to go straight home, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," Luna said. "Okay!" Moxie said as Luna broke away from Moxie and Cheren. "Well, I guess we should go then," Cheren mumbled.

As they walked, Moxie noticed that Cheren was fidgeting. He would look up, down, at Moxie, straight ahead, left, behind him, back at Moxie then straight ahead again. "Are you alright?" Moxie asked him, concerned. Cheren jumped. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, we're here!" he added as they walked up to a brick building with a few people walking in and out of the doors. They entered and found a cozy atmosphere with waitresses bustling around, bringing food and taking orders. Cheren and Moxie found a table by the window and sat down across from each other. "What're we going to get?" Moxie wondered out loud. As he looked through the menu, Cheren sighed. "Hey… Moxie?" Moxie looked up. "Yeah?"

"I uh…" he shook his head. "N-never mind. Hey, how about we-" Cheren broke off as the café doors opened and a dark aura filled the building. Their drama teacher, Mr. Akui, stepped through the doorway. "Uh oh, looks like trouble…" Moxie whispered as Akui looked around at the people staring at him nervously. "What're you looking at, punks?" he growled menacingly. They all quickly looked away as the man continued his silent search. His eyes found Moxie and Cheren and he casually made his way over there. As he passed, he dropped a small slip of paper in front of Cheren. Moxie looked on curiously as Cheren unfolded it and quickly read it. When he finished, his normally pale face turned whiter and he quickly stood up and shoved the paper in his back pocket. "What happened?" Moxie said, worried. "It… It's nothing. Is it okay with you if we go home?" Cheren asked, his voice trembling. "Yeah, sure. We can go tomorrow with Luna," Moxie replied, a bit disappointed.

It was dark by the time they arrived at their apartment. When they got to their room, Cheren was so jittery that his whole body was shaking. "I th-think I'm j-just going t-to go to sleep…" he whispered shakily, heading to the bedroom that the two shared. Moxie followed, and plopped down on his own bed. "At least we don't have classes tomorrow…" he said softly, trying to cheer Cheren up. Moxie heard slow breathing from the other side of the room and looked over to see Cheren asleep. The blonde haired boy sighed and rolled over to face the wall, blushing. "Why did I have to fall for you, Cheren, when it's Luna you love and not me…" he mumbled, his eyes filling with tears as he fell asleep.

Moxie woke up the next morning to unnatural silence. He sat up, yawning, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. As he absentmindedly glanced over to the other side of the bedroom, he paused, noticing his friend's empty bed. 'That's funny, Cheren usually gets up a while after me,' he thought, a bit worried. Moxie got up and walked to Cheren's bed. He walked around it and stopped when his foot landed in something sticky on the ground. He bent down and gasped. Blood covered the floor. As he took a better look around, he saw the shirt and pants Cheren was wearing the night before, neither of them had bothered to change, torn to shreds and bloodstained. "Oh no…" he moaned, tearing up again. Through blurry eyes, Moxie noticed one of the pockets on Cheren's jeans were still intact and a slip of paper was peeking out. Angrily wiping his eyes, he pulled it out and hissed in horror and rage when he saw what it said; simply: I'm coming for you. -Junsuina Waru-

Moxie raced to the front door where he quickly pulled on his shoes and ran out. "YOU BASTARD!" he yelled as he ran, his voice thick with tears and ignoring the irritated glances of the few people outside. He finally reached the school and found the theater entrance. He bent over panting for a few seconds, then flung the doors open. "JUNSUINA!" Moxie shrieked angrily, storming up the stairs to the stage, ignoring the pain in his side from running so far without stopping. "JUNSUINA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY-I mean… CHEREN!"

He burst into the back room and looked around. He saw Akui sitting at a desk in the dark room with his hands folded and an eerily calm look on his face. When the enigmatic drama teacher saw Moxie, he stood up and walked around the desk. "Ah, Moxie, I've been expecting you," he said coolly. "You… What did you do to my friend?!" Moxie shouted hysterically. Akui raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," he replied. Moxie took a step closer to him so there were centimeters of space between the two, although Moxie was 2 heads shorter. "I'm talking about this," he said in a low voice, shoving the slip of paper at Akui. The man briefly glanced at it and sighed. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

His hand with the ruler shot into the air and he began glowing. Moxie squinted and threw up and arm to shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes, the light had subsided and a different man stood in Akui's place. He was a bit shorter and had flame colored hair, wore a white shirt with a flaming skull, dark jeans with a belt that held a knife, and 2 metal bracelets, one on each arm, that shot fire. Moxie stood frozen in fear. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a strangled squeak. The man grinned maniacally and began walking slowly towards Moxie, who staggered back until his back hit the wall. "Who… Who are you?!" he managed to say as the demonic man pinned his arms to the wall so he couldn't escape. "Why, Moxie, I'm Junsuina Waru, the side of Junsuina Akui you really don't want to see. As for your little… '_friend,'_ let's just say you won't be seeing him in… oh, let's say… EVER," he said in a voice a bit higher and raspier than Akui's. Moxie's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that he's dying. I've put him in a place where you'll never find. Oh, and that blood on the floor of your room? That was just a little… warm up session. If he's lucky, he'll be able to survive for a week. After that, I'm afraid it'll be all over."

"Why are you doing this?!" Moxie shouted, struggling to escape. Waru's grip tightened as he answered in a casual tone. "Who knows? Maybe it's for no reason. But maybe it's because I want to break the hearts of little boys and do things to the ones they love that are only in their dreams!" Moxie's face turned red. "You don't know the relationship between us! If you think I love him then you're mistaken!" he yelled. Waru shook his head and laughed. "See, what you just said right there proves my suspicions are true." He loosened his hold on Moxie. "You know… you're not too bad looking yourself. I'll give you a week to try and find your love. If you do, good for you. If you don't, your heart will be broken forever. I'm warning you, it won't be easy to find. You yourself may not even survive a week."

Moxie glared at Waru and shoved him away. "Do you think this is some kind of game?! I just want my friend back!" Waru sighed with a look of mock sadness on his face. "Oh, Moxie… don't think of it as a game. Instead think of it as an… opportunity. I shouldn't really be giving you this chance and instead just kill the other boy now. If I were you, I would run along home and think of a way to get him back. I can always take back what I said and end this now." Moxie narrowed his eyes. "Tch, fine. But if I find out that you lied to me, there'll be hell to pay."

Waru threw back his head and let out a fearsome cackle as he started to disappear. The last thing Moxie heard him say before he was completely gone, was "Let it begin…"

* * *

**So, what do you think? If you guys have any ideas for this, please give them to me, and I will give shoutouts to any new people that fav, follow, or review and things like that each chapter. I won't be accepting any OCs for later because I have a LOT. Also, I'm not sure if I should keep the rating as T, or move it to M. There won't be any sex scenes or stuff like that, but there will be some major yaoi fluff, so please help me out. Anyway, I'm really hoping to continue this, and I will if you want to. Byyyeee~! :D**


End file.
